Black nails and Bloody Wrists
by yappari
Summary: Your reason to live isn’t to be abused by me, slave. It’s pretend to love me; fill my emptiness.” SasuNaru, angstness, cutting. Mature. Dark fic.
1. prologue

-

-

-

Raven hair shifted, courtesy of the early morning sun as he crossed the street to his local high school. It was his birthday, an important day indeed for the Uchiha clan. Being the only heir, his brother having committed suicide 2 years earlier, it was his coming of age. And in 6 months, after he finished school, he would take over the entire Uchiha empire.

It wasn't this knowledge that gave him the most satisfaction, however. His father was giving him a present, one which he could hand pick himself and treat however he wanted:

A slave.

-

-

-

-  
**B L A C K . N A I L S . A N D . B L O O D Y . W R I S T S**

-

-

Sapphire eyes opened cautiously, the harsh, violent knocking at his bedroom door waking him from his sleeping state. Weight shifting, he moved to stand on two legs as he stirred to open the door.

It was no surprise when the teen came face to face with a long haired, snakish man, and it came to no surprise when he was greeted with a sneer. "Get up and dressed: there's someone here to buy. 2 minutes."

He stretched two long, pale fingers further pressing his point as he turned his back, black strands flicking effeminately as he strode out of his hallway, leaving the blond to let out a tired sigh. _Someone here_? He hoped to hell he'd get bought. They'd trained him in every possible way of sexual action, even toning his body to the max to give their firm the best possible feedback and service. But it wasn't cheap, by no means.

The tight, black, sleeveless ANBU like shirt was pulled over his head stiffly, his muscles un-stretched. It showed off his abdominals, the thin, tight material displaying them obviously as showing his tanned biceps.

It was soon followed by a pair of designer pants, loose combats contrasting to the tightness of the shirt. Orochimaru would be expecting him in leather pants, but combats were easier to change into. He wouldn't dare hit him in front of the new customer.

With that done, he made his way down stairs with a lazy, half asleep steps and stepped in to the dimly lit chambers.

He was greeted with the other whores, standing in a perfect line, more like a military base camp than a brothel. Proper, organized even.

His feet dragged him to the end of the line, as if on cue as the door opened, and Orochimaru came striding in as if he was something important. It made Naruto bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from sneering.

He was halfway through looking away when the customer walked in, and he stopped breathing. He was _gorgeous_. _Rich, definitely from one of the higher clans. _Long strands of raven hair reached to his chin, and it was spiked at the back, naturally by the looks of it without aids of hair gel and spray, contrasting with ivory skin and dark eyes.

A man, around his forties, stood behind him. He looked much more strict, but he had the raven's bangs and eyes. His brown hair wasn't quite the same, lying flat at the back in comparison to, who he presumed, to be his son.

"I've trained everyone here myself, Uchiha-san. I can assure you we have only the best."

The boy was looking, scanning the lines of teens with scrutinising detail, long strides taking him down the line as the older man talked with Orochimaru. Every now and then, he would stop, consider, maybe ask some questions, but then keep moving.

It was when he reached the blond, that his pattern shifted.

"I want this one." He stated, and behind all the shock and surprise, Naruto could vaguely make out a velvet voice, smooth as silk telling the snake over the short distance.

Heads were turned, everyone in the room having their eyes on Naruto. He looked away, unable to meet the raven's gaze as he stared at his forehead instead.

"Ah. Excellent choice, Uchiha-san. I'll give you his details just now." The hebi searched through his jacket pockets, bringing out several cards and flipping through them till he stopped at one, bringing it out and handing it to the older.

"Does he have any things he'll need before he leaves?" The youngest asked voicelessly, not having took his eyes off the blonde since he chose him.

He wasn't oblivious to the look Orochimaru was giving him, and he cleared his throat. "I don't have any belongings, Sir."

He saw the raven raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow, but shrugged as turned to them. "When are we leaving with my present?"

"As soon as you want. Just now." The oldest Uchiha answered simply, handing the money over the greedy bastard, then he was gone.

It left an odd feeling in Naruto's throat, how simple everything went. He'd seen the most ugly of people come here, simply wanting a slave to fufill their sexual needs because no one else would. His now master seemed far out of place here, he found his curiosity piqued as to why someone so..._sexy,_ would want a slave.

He wasn't given much time to dwell on it, because with the other slaves shuffling out of the room, there was the older Uchiha gesturing for him to follow. He did as requested, heart beating at the suddenness of it all.

What was going to happen to him?

* * *

.:AURTHORS NOTES:.

First Naruto fic, and I want to know if I should continue. I'll make the plot as interesting with possible, but don't worry, there will be loads of sex! The next chapters, if I continue, will be longer, this is just a prologue.

EDIT: Added some stuff to the end, chapter wasn't long enough /


	2. Chapter 1::

-

-

-

Blue eyes drank in the sight of the bedroom before him, flicking his gaze over the bed, to the silk curtains and bed sheets. The room was set in blacks and reds, everything silks and other expensive materials.

"This is our room." The Uchiha said evenly behind him. "When I'm not using you will spend your time in here. Understand, slave?"

Naruto nodded, and the Uchiha stirred, his steps graceful as he leaned down to plan his knees on either side of Naruto's thighs. He blond felt oddly numb, world in a daze as he Uchiha leaned forward to brush a hand over the blonds cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you." It was such a velvet voice, but Naruto wondered how he could say it so casually. "Don't make this hard, and I won't hurt you."

Naruto closed his eyes as thin fingers skimmed his waist line, and he was amazed someone so careless could have a touch so gentle. He was aware of his shirt being lifted, rolling over his abs and he had to lift his arms to let the fabric slip over his head.

"Master?" The blond asked, the raven laying him down and working his pants. "W-wait, I'm-"

"A virgin." The raven cut him off, he knew, it's what he paid for. "I know."

Cobalt eyes snapped open, frightened as his hands reached only to be held above his head with sheer force. "Don't make this hard, remember." The raven snapped, backhanding him in the face as his head snapped sideways. "Slave, you don't have any rights like humans do."

The kitsune felt something twist in his gut, and he knew instantly that Sasuke's words had affected him. He whimpered and closed his eyes, heart hammering as his master pulled down his pants and boxers to his ankles, drawing them off completely.

It was all going too fast, he wanted to reach out a hand and tell him to slow down or stop, but he knew he'd end up with another aching cheek if he dared.

He was broken out of his revere when Sasuke moved back, eyes glazed over with something Naruto didn't recognize. "I'm not going to now though." He whispered. "Your reason to live isn't to get abused by me, slave." He closed his eyes; lying down so only the hands on either side of the blonds' head supported him.

"It's to pretend to love me."

-

-

-

B L A C K . N A I L S . A N D . B L O O D Y . W R I S T S

Chapter Ein

-

-

-

'_Dear diary,_

_It's been just a little over 2 weeks since I moved into the Uchiha manor to serve as Sasuke's slave. It's so much better then at the brothel. I thought he was cruel the second I saw him, but he's so sensitive. He won't hit me if I don't to anything wrong. He said he wants me to love him, hold him after he's cut again, you know, what lovers do and stuff. _

_Sorry for the short entry, I'm not allowed out of this beautiful bedroom. Sasuke-sama is all I can talk about. Ya'know, for such a cold looking person, his touch is so warm and gentle, _

Tanned fingers skimmed the leather book, closing it as the door opened and light poured in, rays of light accenting his eyes. "Master?" He called out, and sure enough the raven closed the door behind him, and they were engulfed in semi-darkness once more. "Your back."

"Hn."

He was moving towards him, and Naruto closed his eyes when Sasuke ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He leaned more to deepen the kiss, and the strong hand cupping the back of his slave's head tightened its hold.

For a second, an inch distance was put between their lips and me met his dark eyes, those sinfully seductive eyes.

"Sasuke..."

His bright azure looked up, and timidly, without saying a word, the slave's hands went down to his pants. He knew what Sasuke wanted. The front of his jeans was quickly yanked down, along with the front of his boxers. His cock came free and Naruto's strong held it tight.

"Ahh.." The Uchiha groaned, rocking his hips forward. He hardened even more as his slave worked him, alternating gentle squeezes and slow, but deep movements, almost lazy in his actions. The kitsune's eyes glazed over as he fisted his master's length, and with his thumb he smeared the pre-cum over the tip as Sasuke shivered.

There was something pitiful about how gentle Sasuke was with him, and at the same time, not wanting to get too close. It was apparent there was something the boy was looking for in him, he just hadn't seemed to find it yet.

"Ahhhh..." He groaned, delicious lips parted as he panted his apparent lover's name. "Na...ru-to...I need you so bad..."

Naruto didn't have time to contemplate the meaning, and he was on his back, blond hair fanning out around him as Sasuke leaned over him, tanned legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Pants filled the room, and in Sasuke's haste, he was barley aware of the rain hammering outside the window.

"Say it," Sasuke breathed, his length prodding the blonds' entrance teasingly.

"I-I love you." The blonds head flew back against the pillow. "O-oh _god_. Please- _please_-"

That's all the blunette seemingly needed to hear, biting into the blonds' shoulder as he filled him in one fluid thrust. Sasuke's head was thrown back, teeth biting into his lip as his low groans echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls and if he wasn't so preoccupied he would wonder why Sasuke's parents weren't complaining. He started off in a slow, deep rhythm, the sweeping action of his hips balanced by his forearms on either side of the blonde's head. The blond slave beneath him was gasping, fisting the sheets as he let his master do as he pleased. Sasuke was thrusting in and out of him faster now, making him scream, clawing his back as his blunt nails dug into his lovers pale skin.

_I hate this…pretending…_

Naruto bit his lip, his thoughts dazed and corrupted as the tightening in his stomach swelled.

_It's not love: it's what he wants but...he thinks sex and love are the same thing._

He couldn't string to words together, his voice hoarse from screaming as the raven rammed thoughtlessly into him, blinded with his lust as the knot suddenly pulled apart.

It was amazing….Sasuke was so amazing….God….The blond panted, gulping air to his lungs as he scratched red lines down Sasuke's back.

Naruto screamed hoarsely, his eyes blind as he came. Pleasure coursed through him, his back aching wildly as his legs tightened around the raven's waist, pulling him as close as possible as the world shattered around him.

He was vaguely aware of Sasuke gasping, collapsing beside him as he felt cum dripping down his thigh's as Sasuke pulled him flush against him.

"I love you Sasuke-sama." Naruto breathed. This was routine, love him, make him believe. "I love you so much…"

The Uchiha was breathing hard, but it was calming down against his neck as he blond sloppily kissed him. "I know." His voice was tired, but calm.

-

-

-

It glinted, his head tilted as he watched the beautiful object with silent fascination. This wasn't helping, the slave wasn't making him feel better!

"Dammit,"

Sasuke ground out, slamming his fist into the mirror with force fierce enough to make it shatter, slicing his fist. It wasn't helping, his slid to his knees, haste taking over him as he ripped off his shirt. "Fuck fuck….." He hissed, and the silver blade was brought to his wrist quickly, breath ragged. "He can't….shit…._I _can't…"

His words were hurried, as if on drugs, and slurred as if drunk. He was so rash in nature, cutting into his wrist over and over again. It hurt, stinging, but god it was addictive. The adrenaline rush was putting him in his own morbid high.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-sama! Please! Open the door!"

Ah, Naruto. He smiled bitterly. Throwing the silver cutting blade against the door. "No."

"Sasuke-sama!"

He was so scared….so scared…Sasuke was cutting again, again….again. He never stopped, but he heard smashing and sentimental whispering, and Naruto was terrified.

"Please come out! You don't have to so this anymore, I'll be so much better!"

"I dont' care."

"SASUKE!" He choked, banging on the door. He knew Sasuke wasn't going to harm him, he was more into harming himself. He wasn't even aware depression could get so bad…

Sapphire eyes flashed alert, the lock clicking and the wooden door flew open wildly as Naruto flung himself at Sasuke toppling both of the boys two the floor. "STOP IT! SASUKE-SAMA STOP IT!!"

He was crying, blood smeared all over his top as he choked on his tears. "S-stop it - Sasuke-sama…I-I love yo-"

"You don't!" The raven screamed, pushing him away violently. "YOU'RE A WHORE! I BOUGHT YOU TO LOVE ME!"

Naruto froze, tears shining as he stared. He was right, he was a whore, bought and paid for, to love his son and stop his suicide attempts. It wasn't love, it was a hands on counselling job.

"S-Sasuke…."

"Get the hell away from me!" He hissed. "Your not trying hard enough!"

Naruto was scared, Sasuke's eyes….bloody crimson, swirling totome quotations…

He'd never been so scared for his life. "W-what…..? You don't mean that…" He crawled over, hugging Sasuke tight. "Stop it….please….I'll do better next time….I'll make it stop….use me, hurt me, it's my reason déte ."

"Clean me up." The Uchiha slurred, eyes fluttering with obvious exhaustion. "Then take me to bed."

It was the 4th time this week. He was going to stop this, right now. He was getting too attached to this boy, but even if it meant losing himself to Sasuke, it would be worth it to see this come to an end.

He didn't clean him up, or take him to bed. He didn't defy orders, ever. But this time he couldn't help himself. He grabbed his lover's shoulders, pulling him forward to mesh their lips together. Fingers tangled in his hair, kissing him desperately and leaning forward until Sasuke's back lightly hit the comforter.

But Sasuke wasn't stopping him, or responding. He was just simply laying there, eyes half open as he gazed at him. Naruto let his hands gently prod under his shirt, smoothing out over his skin which was incredibly warm, handling him as if he was made of glass.

Their mouths separated with a gasp for air, and Naruto buried his head in the crook of his neck, hands pressed flat against his chest. "No more." He muttered, pressing open mouthed kisses to the smooth expanse of Sasuke's neck. His hand fiddles with the abused wrist, taking it into his hand and running his thumb over the cuts. "I'll damn swallow those razors before I let you but yourself again."

He heard Sasuke chuckle, a low hum in his throat and Naruto looked up at him. His dark eyes were watching him, pale fingers threading into his hair. "And what if I don't?"

"I'll have to tie you down." He muttered, their mouths close. "I'll do anything to make you stop."

"Anything?" Sasuke was muttering now, his voice getting quieter. His wrist was sticky in his hands.

"Anything." He pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin, hands lightly giving his shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

Anything.

...Don't like this chapter. Woopsie forgot to give them LUBE. My bad.

Ja.


	3. Author note

sdfhsdkfhkdsjn last chapter.

I'm not happy about it...And I'm thinking of re-writing it and making it longer, and take a differant path. I'll replace last chapter and this one if you agree, and now, because of the way I made the plot go, I'm stuck for writing.

Votepls..

Should I keep it so angsty?

Moar lurve?

Or, add any notes. Anything interesting will get put in. Think of something twisted. That was it's more fun.


End file.
